


Future

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary gamestop employee Michael Jones meets a very strange man named Doctor Free with a very strange blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Typical Tuesday. Nothing ever happens on a Tuesday. Especially not at a Game Stop in an outlet mall in New Jersey. And especially not at 1 in the afternoon. And yet, here Michael was, slumped at the counter in his crappy black and red uniform, watching the TV closest to him repeat the same demo again and again. He was pulling a solo shift until 3, when the local high school students got out and then there would be enough action to warrant at least two employees, if they were lucky.

But Michael had two hours to go, and there was only so much pokemon he could play before having to rest his eyes. Sat on his stool, he laid his head in his arms, closing his eyes and wondering if he could fall asleep like this. As he started feeling drowsy, a soft, odd sound caught his attention. It got louder the longer it went, the odd 'vworp' trailing off and repeating again and again. The ginger tried to ignore it, but it got even louder, until he popped his head up, looking outside for whatever was causing the offending noise and saw nothing. 

The noise stopped, and Michael stood up, curiosity piqued. He headed around his counter and towards the door when suddenly, it was flung open, a tall skinny man rushing inside. Michael stopped in place, surprised and confused about a sudden customer and the noise, now he couldn't just leave to check it out. He eyed the stranger, a thin, gangly sort of man with light brown hair that stuck up this way and that. His bright green eyes scoured the store, looking at all the games and consoles as though he'd never seen one in his life. He had sort of a big nose, but that sort of added to the unique attractiveness he had going on, not that Michael was one to pick up guys while on the clock.

"Can I help you find something?" The auburn-haired man asked, finally managing to stop staring long enough to do his job. The taller man turned to him, a bright smile on his face. "I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?" A British accent. Not what Michael had been expecting, but it was a pleasant surprise. He had to be a tourist then, what with the accent and asking his location. Not that there was much to see in Jersey, but Michael was in no place to judge. "The county is Mercer, if that's what you mean." 

The strange man looked puzzled for a minute. "Ah, no no, what country, lad?" Michael stared at the other for a minute, not sure if he was being trolled. It was one thing to not know what county you were in, he could even let slide asking what state. But country? Still, he had to answer all customer's questions. "The United States. New Jersey." He replied, voice flat as he tried to catch any glimpse of a joke on the stranger's face. He received a shocked look instead. "The US?! Really? Wow, that's quite an accomplishment, it's not often I land over here." 

"...Land? Dude what are you even saying?" Michael couldn't stop himself now, his fake work politeness had reached its limit. The other man laughed, still smiling brightly. "Say, what's your name?" The taller asked, focusing more on Michael now, rather than the store and its contents. "I'm Michael, who are you?" 

The stranger's smiled turned a bit quirky. "I'm the Doctor. Or Doctor Free, as one bloke liked to call me. I also respond to Free, Gavin, and 'oi you over there'!" Gavin grinned at Michael, loving the incredulous look on the other man's face. "You couldn't just say your name was Gavin Free?"

"Well it's not, that's just a name I go by, really. As good a name as any, I think." Michael snorted in response. "If you say so, Gavin sounds kinda dumb to me." The curly-haired man said with a grin, forgetting that this strange man was still technically a potential customer and he shouldn't speak so rudely.

Michael's response didn't seem to bother Gavin in the slightest, the gawky man smiling at the other for a moment, seemingly mulling something over in his mind. "Michael, would you like to go on an adventure with me?" Gavin asked, looking to the other for his reaction. Michael scrunched up his face, trying to understand what the other man meant. "Are you picking me up dude? Cuz I mean, I'd totally be into it but I don't get off work until like, four. We could go out after, if you wanna wait."

The brunette blushed brightly, quickly responding with "Oh dear, no no, I meant something else." He continued blathering on, seeming quite shocked at Michael's response. "I mean, you're lovely and I'm flattered that you would want to but I wasn't necessarily referring to a date so much as..." he trailed off as he saw Michael's face go as red as his own, the two staring at each other in silence for a few moments. 

"Oh just follow me already." Gavin huffed, rushing out of the store with his cheeks still ablaze. Michael was more confused then ever, but found his body heading outside before he could even recall telling it to do so. Just to the right of the Game Stop, in a parking spot was a tall blue box, and Gavin was nowhere to be seen. Michael walked up to it, circling it, knocking on a side that had a little sign on it. The door creaked open a bit and Michael pushed it open fully, stepping inside.

There was no way in hell the redhead could have ever even hoped to guess what lied inside. It was huge, and bright, lights blinking on and off all about and Gavin Free was in the middle of it all. "Whuh-how-what the fuck am I looking at?" was the best Michael could muster, as he slowly clomped down the stairs, heading toward the other man. The brunette was beaming, looking almost proud, as though he was showing off a fancy car. "This is my TARDIS. It can take us anywhere you want to go, future, past, any planet or galaxy you could think of. How about a little trip to the future, say 5 billion years from now?" 

Michael stared at the other man much longer than before, just minutes standing there contemplating the very probability that something like this could happen. After much thought, he turned around and headed straight back out. Gavin frowned, there was always the chance that a person wouldn't say yes. He didn't meet a lot of people who said no, but of course he was bound to someday. 

Better not to dwell on it, he thought, and started getting ready to leave. Something inside him ached a bit at the thought of not trying to convince Michael, but who was he to tell the man what he should and shouldn't do. Just as he was about to take off the door opened, Michael had returned out of his uniform, in a hoodie and jeans, a beanie on his head and a bag in his hands. "Dude, if I'm heading to the future, I can't be seen in a fucking Game Stop uniform, right?" he grinned at Gavin, who was quick to give one back.

"Right. We're off then."


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been about a month since Gavin first came into Michael’s life and turned it topsy turvy. Gavin was a weird British dude with a big blue box and he charmed Michael into it within a matter of minutes.

They’d gone on a couple of adventures already, Gavin showed Michael the end of the world, taken him back in time to Ancient Rome, and even let him take a tour of a couple planets in the down time.

In the time between saving worlds they found out more about each other. Gavin was an alien, albeit an incredibly handsome one. The blue box that took them on such outrageous journeys was a TARDIS, and technically Gavin had stolen it.

Gavin found out Michael was 25, Michael found out Gavin was much, much older. Apparently Gavin was from an alien race that regenerated when they were on the verge of dying. The brunette was on his 7th regeneration so far. They also found out they both somewhat fancied each other, though it was sort of obvious from the start.

Through near death disasters and deep space wonders the two grew closer. It was during dinner on New Earth that Michael began to wonder just what he was to Gavin, and if the man really did feel the same way. They hadn’t even kissed yet, though it seemed pretty clear they both were interested, but the other man seemed strangely apprehensive.

After working it over a bit in his head, the redhead decided to speak up. “Gavin? What are we?” He asked it as simply as he could. The alien man stiffened a little, giving a nervous smile as he silently panicked.

“Well…. I’m the Doctor, and you are my lovely companion!”

“Is that all I am? Nothing more?”

Gavin swallowed, his throat felt tight and his two hearts were beating wildly. “Maybe a little more.” He admitted, cheeks flushing. Michael wasn’t satisfied. “How much more? I want to be a lot more to you Gav, don’t you feel the same?”

The self-proclaimed Doctor nodded, his look still one of panic and worry. “I do, Michael, really I do. I’m just a bit worried about starting anything, who knows what could happen? I want you to feel you can head home whenever you like, I can’t tie you to me.”

“But what if I want that?” Michael argued, brow furrowing as he stood up straight. “It’s my decision and if you haven’t fucking realized, I’m plenty responsible enough to make my own choices.”

Reaching over the table, he grabbed Gavin by the collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. The other man tensed for a moment before returning it. It was sloppy and rough and overall poorly executed but at the time it was the best kiss either of them had ever taken part in.

They returned to the TARDIS as Doctor and Companion-sort of boyfriend. It was good enough, for now.


End file.
